


stanley better be a patient guy

by chokedme



Series: nsfw drabbles [1]
Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dom!Richie, M/M, heels and a skirt equals a happy richie, it was originally on tumblr but i wanna put all my work here, my boys have some kinky sex, small nsfw drabble, thot!eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokedme/pseuds/chokedme
Summary: a short drabble i originally wrote on tumblr





	stanley better be a patient guy

When Eddie walked out of his room with heels and a short skirt, Richie knew it was game over. He had been standing there, waiting for practically hours for his boyfriend to get dressed. The boys were going to a banquet for Stan, the committee for bird watchers in Derry (Richie didn’t even know that was a thing) was promoting Stan to Vice President of the board. He had invited all the Losers along, telling them to dress business casual. Richie had followed instructions for once in his damn life, opting for a nice button down and black jeans, his only pair without holes.

But Eddie had decided to go all out, a long sleeve shirt with flowers, a (very short) maroon skirt, and one of his favorite heels. Richie was drooling. “Baby, you know there’s going to be a bunch of bird watching nerds there, right? It’s okay to tone it down a bit.” Eddie scoffed, strutting to the kitchen without a care in the word to grab his keys. “I like what I’m wearing. I know it drives you crazy. I want to see how long it takes you to jump me.” Richie’s mouth dropped open, the sudden confidence from Eddie startling him. Then Eddie dropped his keys, bending down _verrrrry_ slowly to pick them back up, his ass on perfect display to Richie’s hungry eyes. Richie felt his composure snap, and he walked over to Eddie, ready to pound him until he saw stars.

**"Your ass is gonna be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”**

It’s not like Eddie wasn’t expecting it when he felt Richie’s large hands dip under his skirt, finding a home on his cheeks. It’s not like he wasn’t expecting it when Richie bent him over the counter, hands roaming all over the back of his thighs, the outline of Richie’s cock prominent on his ass. “You fucking naughty slut. You wanted this, and now you’re going to get it.” Eddie whined as he felt Richie pick him up, his hands gripping on the crease under his ass. Then he was being slammed on the kitchen table, papers and cups being pushed without a care right off the surface. His chest pressed against the table, he felt Richie yank down his skirt and underwear, a few seams ripping along the waistband from his desperate nature. Eddie leaned down to help Richie and slip off his heels, but Richie slapped his ass, hard, his hand cracking against the soft skin. The boy above him growled.

**"Leave the heels on, baby. Just the heels, though.”**

Eddie felt his shirt being slipped off his shoulders, then looped around his neck, the sleeves clutched in Richie’s grasp. Eddie’s head was being pulled off the table as Richie whipped his hand across Eddie’s ass repeatedly, flushed red and painfully throbbing. Richie released the grip he had on Eddie’s neck just to unbuckle his belt and pull down his jeans, grabbing his already leaking cock with his free hand. “Stanley better be a patient guy, my little slut needed some of his daddy’s dick before we left.” Richie said, his voice deep with lust as he guided the head of his cock into Eddie’s fluttering hole.

**Author's Note:**

> leave some kind words below! ik it's short, my apologies.  
> xoxo, @onlyreddie


End file.
